Simon Ashdown
Simon Ashdown is a British television writer, best known as being a BAFTA award-winning EastEnders writer. To date, Ashdown has contributed 161 scripts for the show, initially joining in 1995, before departing in 2013. In December 2017, Ashdown returned to EastEnders to write two more scripts, centered around Max Branning, a character who he developed in his original stint on the show. Ashdown returned again in 2018 to write the show's Christmas Day and Boxing Day episodes. He also served as the show's story consultant from 2007 to 2014. During Ashdown's time as a writer on EastEnders, he was responsible for many memorable episodes, including a special episode focusing on Ricky Butcher and Bianca Jackson. He also developed, and wrote, Stacey Slater and Max Branning's affair storyline, as well as the death of Pauline Fowler in 2006, and Danielle Jones being revealed as the long-lost daughter of Ronnie Mitchell before being run-over and killed by Janine Butcher. In addition to EastEnders, Ashdown has written one episode of Casualty and Holby City, as well as episodes of Funland. Episodes written by Simon Ashdown 1990s 1995 (2 episodes) * Episode 1199 (19 October 1995) * Episode 1230 (28 December 1995) 1996 (14 episodes) * Episode 1231 (1 January 1996) * Episode 1237 (15 January 1996) * Episode 1249 (12 February 1996) * Episode 1257 (29 February 1996) * Episode 1271 (2 April 1996) * Episode 1291 (20 May 1996) * Episode 1292 (21 May 1996) * Episode 1313 (9 July 1996) * Episode 1314 (11 July 1996) * Episode 1341 (9 September 1996) * Episode 1342 (10 September 1996) * Episode 1372 (19 November 1996) * Episode 1373 (21 November 1996) * Episode 1391 (31 December 1996) 1997 (12 episodes) * Episode 1392 (2 January 1997) * Episode 1420 (10 March 1997) * Episode 1421 (11 March 1997) * Episode 1422 (13 March 1997) * Episode 1463 (16 June 1997) * Episode 1464 (17 June 1997) * Episode 1512 (2 October 1997) * Episode 1536 (24 November 1997) * Episode 1537 (25 November 1997) * Episode 1538 (27 November 1997) * Episode 1552 (29 December 1997) * Episode 1553 (30 December 1997) 1998 (5 episodes) * Episode 1607 (28 April 1998) * Episode 1608 (30 April 1998) * Episode 1637/1638 (9 July 1998) * Episode 1666/1667 (13 September 1998) * Episode 1718 (31 December 1998) 1999 (8 episodes) * Episode 1758 (1 April 1999) * Episode 1806 (15 July 1999) * Episode 1829 (5 September 1999) * Episode 1831 (7 September 1999) * Episode 1832 (9 September 1999) * Episode 1833 (10 September 1999) * Episode 1887 (31 December 1999 - Part 1) * Episode 1888 (31 December 1999 - Part 2) 2000s 2000 (10 episodes) * Episode 1937 (18 April 2000) * Episode 1938 (20 April 2000) * Episode 1941 (27 April 2000) * Episode 1977 (20 July 2000) * Episode 1999 (7 September 2000) * Episode 2022 (31 October 2000 - Part 1) * Episode 2023 (31 October 2000 - Part 2) * Episode 2033 (23 November 2000) * Episode 2046 (25 December 2000 - Part 1) * Episode 2047 (25 December 2000 - Part 2) 2001 (5 episodes) * Episode 2092 (5 April 2001) * Episode 2151 (17 August 2001) * Episode 2197 (6 November 2001) * Episode 2219 (14 December 2001) * Episode 2229 (31 December 2001) 2002 (6 episodes) * Episode 2230 (1 January 2002) * Episode 2264 (1 March 2002) * Episode 2265 (4 March 2002) * Episode 2303 (9 May 2002) * Episode 2305 (13 May 2002) * Episode 2319 (6 June 2002) 2003 (6 episodes) * Episode 2466 (14 February 2003) * Episode 2534 (13 June 2003) * Episode 2554 (18 July 2003) * Episode 2618 (7 November 2003) * Episode 2628/2629 (27 November 2003) * Episode 2630 (28 November 2003) 2004 (9 episodes) * Episode 2664 (22 January 2004) * Episode 2697 (19 March 2004) * Episode 2725 (7 May 2004) * Episode 2758 (5 July 2004) * Episode 2773 (30 July 2004) * Episode 2799 (14 September 2004) * Episode 2800 (16 September 2004) * Episode 2825 (29 October 2004) * Episode 2858/2859 (25 December 2004) (co-written with Deborah Cook) 2005 (2 episodes) * Episode 2926 (19 April 2005) * Episode 2983 (28 July 2005) 2006 (9 episodes) * Episode 3083 (13 January 2006) * Episode 3177 (27 June 2006) * Episode 3178 (29 June 2006) * Episode 3213 (29 August 2006) * Episode 3214 (31 August 2006) * Episode 3278 (21 December 2006) * Episode 3279 (22 December 2006) * Episode 3281 (25 December 2006 - Part 1) * Episode 3282 (25 December 2006 - Part 2) 2007 (10 episodes) * Episode 3335 (23 March 2007) * Episode 3362 (10 May 2007) * Episode 3363 (11 May 2007) * Episode 3370 (24 May 2007) * Episode 3371 (25 May 2007) * Episode 3995 (6 May 2010) * Episode 3462/3463 (1 November 2007) * Episode 3493 (25 December 2007 - Part 1) * Episode 3494 (25 December 2007 - Part 2) * Episode 3495 (26 December 2007) 2008 (8 episodes) * Episode 3547 (21 March 2008) * Episode 3548 (24 March 2008) * Episode 3603 (27 June 2008) * Episode 3611 (11 July 2008) * Episode 3628 (11 August 2008) * Episode 3646 (12 September 2008) * Episode 3673/3674 (30 October 2008) * Episode 3696 (9 December 2008) 2009 (11 episodes) * Episode 3714 (5 January 2009) * Episode 3756 (20 March 2009) * Episode 3763/3764 (2 April 2009) * Episode 3789 (15 May 2009) * Episode 3827 (21 July 2009) * Episode 3872 (8 October 2009) * Episode 3873 (9 October 2009) * Episode 3908 (10 December 2009) * Episode 3909 (11 December 2009) * Episode 3917/3918 (25 December 2009) * Episode 3919 (26 December 2009) 2010s 2010 (9 episodes) * Episode 3951 (18 February 2010) * Episode 3952 (19 February 2010) * Episode 3971 (26 March 2010) * Episode 4023 (23 June 2010) * Episode 4066 (7 September 2010) * Episode 4067 (9 September 2010) * Episode 4068 (10 September 2010) * Episode 4085 (11 October 2010) * Episode 4129/4130 (25 December 2010) 2011 (9 episodes) * Episode 4146 (18 January 2011) * Episode 4179 (17 March 2011) * Episode 4194 (14 April 2011) * Episode 4195 (15 April 2011) * Episode 4217 (24 May 2011) * Episode 4242/4243 (7 July 2011) * Episode 4264 (12 August 2011) * Episode 4323 (24 November 2011) * Episode 4324 (25 November 2011) 2012 (12 episodes) * Episode 4348/4349 (1 January 2012) * Episode 4357 (13 January 2012) * Episode 4417 (27 April 2012) * Episode 4433 (25 May 2012) * Episode 4448/4449 (22 June 2012) * Episode 4479 (16 August 2012) * Episode 4497 (14 September 2012) * Episode 4509 (5 October 2012) * Episode 4537 (26 November 2012) * Episode 4551 (20 December 2012) * Episode 4552 (21 December 2012) * Episode 4554/4555 (25 December 2012) 2013 (10 episodes) * Episode 4573 (21 January 2013) * Episode 4574 (22 January 2013) * Episode 4625 (19 April 2013) * Episode 4664 (27 June 2013) * Episode 4665 (28 June 2013) * Episode 4685 (2 August 2013) * Episode 4719 (27 September 2013) * Episode 4749 (21 November 2013) * Episode 4752 (26 November 2013) * Episode 4769/4770 (25 December 2013) 2017 (2 episodes) * Episode 5611 (7 December 2017) * Episode 5622/5623 (25 December 2017) 2018 (2 episodes) * Episode 5835/5836 (25 December 2018) * Episode 5837 (26 December 2018) External links * Category:Writers